


Losses

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Sinicus verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to other sites, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, One-Shot, Unapologetically sad, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Snapshot in the Bad Faith/New Additions universe. Explains why there is no child from Tyrion and Harry's first time, and explores Sinicus traditions when a miscarriage occurs. Sad and short, not necessary to understand further snapshots (yet. Might be later).





	Losses

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad, and short, but this used to be a yahoo!group exclusive. I am posting here because I am going to write at least one more snapshot in this verse, and I don't know if this will be referenced, but since it is written, I might as well post it just in case.

Harry walked out of his study, rubbing his face tiredly. He’d never forget that Lucius was the one who’d suggested he work from home managing investments rather than going out and finding a job that would require him to leave every day, but that didn’t mean he had to _like_ the man any more than he did. They’d learned to be civil with each other over the years, but Harry and Lucius still didn’t see eye-to-eye on many things, Harry’s treatment of Draco being the least of their problems.

 

Harry found the blond in the kitchen. “Hey.” He wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned in to kiss at the claiming mark on his neck. “Where’s Tyrion?” He asked.

 

Draco sighed loudly. “It’s June twelfth, Harry; where do you _think_ he is?!” The blond hissed. “Honestly, _one_ of us should be there _with_ him, but seeing as _I_ have to stay home and watch Rhianna, who could be waking up _any second_ —“

 

Harry slapped a hand over Draco’s mouth. “I’m sorry, I forgot what day it was. I’ll go.” He said softly, walking out of the house and heading down to the cemetery on the outskirts of the village. He saw Tyrion kneeling in front of a memorial plaque, head bowed.

 

“Tyrion?” He questioned gently.

 

Tyrion raised his head, looking up at him. His eyes were a little red, but he looked like he’d been done crying for a while. “Hey.” He whispered sadly.

 

Harry sat down next to him. “Happy birthday, Jacob.” Harry said softly, tracing the name on the plaque. “You’d be nine today.” His hand balled into a fist.

 

Tyrion had just found out he was pregnant after the first time he and Harry had had sex when the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been played.

 

After Harry had won, Tyrion had caught up to him just as he was heading into the changing rooms and kissed him, in full view of everyone.

 

To the Slytherins, it looked like Tyrion was trying to steal Harry from Draco, as they hadn’t been aware of the new dynamic recently established between the three Sinicae.

 

Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott had cornered Tyrion outside the Slytherin changing rooms, where he was waiting for Draco to emerge and had viciously attacked him.

 

Tyrion had lost the baby he’d been carrying, but since he already knew the gender, he’d followed Sinicus tradition in naming his unborn son and assigning a birthday that felt right.

 

Every year, on the anniversary of what he’d decided Jacob’s birthday would be, Tyrion visited his memorial and remembered the life that hadn’t been.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Tyrion’s shoulders and pulled him up. “Come on, let’s get you back into the house. You need to eat, and you should probably let Draco get a rest. He’s been watching Rhianna since you’ve been gone.” He told the blond, guiding him back toward their house.

 

Tyrion nodded. “I’m sorry. It’s just…”

 

“I understand, and so does Draco.” Harry assured him. “He comes out here every year on Amelia’s birthday, and I’ve noticed a distinct lack of _either_ of you at home on Franklin’s. But you have to focus on the _living_ , Tyrion. We _need_ you. You’re part of our Pack, an _important_ part. You didn’t lose him on purpose.”

 

Tyrion sniffled. “I still felt like such a failure.” He whispered. “I couldn’t give you a child like Draco did.”

 

Harry squeezed him tighter. “Tyrion, I’ve _never_ seen you as a failure.” He assured the other man. “You’ve given me two beautiful children—although don’t tell Silas I called him _beautiful_ , he won’t take it well—and you _know_ I don’t hold the loss against you, just like I don’t hold Draco’s miscarriages against _him_. How _could_ I?! These things sometimes _happen_ , Tyrion, you know that. That they had to happen to _us_ is a tragedy, but it’s not all there is to life! You’ve got four _living_ children that _need_ you! They _love_ you, and you’ve got me and Draco. We’d be _lost_ without you, Tyrion. You hold us together when we’d otherwise fall apart.” He said, cupping the shorter blond’s face and making the sub meet his eyes. “We all love you, and that will never change.” He vowed, then leaned in and kissed Tyrion gently.

 

Tyrion sighed into the kiss, melting against him. He pulled away and smiled at Harry. “I love you, too. All of you. But I can’t just forget Jacob.” He said.

 

Harry smiled sadly. “I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to live for us. For the Pack we are, losses and all. Just focus on the good. We’ve got enough of that to keep us going for quite some time.”

 

 

The End


End file.
